heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigant Hustler
The was an eight-way battle between Objects from the four world powers, presented as a joint military exercise, held in the Kariba District.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Principles The Gigant Hustler, conceived in order to drown out the impact from the emergence of the Sixth Branch, was a melee between eight Objects, two from each of the world powers. The chosen location was a grassy field covering 40 square kilometers in the Kariba District. The event was named because of the Objects acting a little bit like billiard balls, though it was considered more like a game of musical chairs, with standing out carrying the risk of death.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 4 The world powers also dispatched ground units to the battlefield in order to support their own Objects and sabotage the others to tip the scales in their favor. In order to prevent people in the safe countries from thinking a world war was starting, due to eight Objects symbolizing war having gathered in a single spot to wage war, and social unrest from spreading, the world powers manipulated information to disguise the battle as a joint military exercise, leading to it being treated like a giant festival by the general public. As a result, many food stands and concert halls were haphazardly set up around the maintenance bases. Multiple weapon shows were also held and corporate display booths set up, with the event also serving as a weapons trade fair and an opportunity for businesses and individuals to form connections.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 2Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 18 There were also many temporary tent hotels set up across the savanna to house the people who came from the safe countries to observe the battle, unaware of the real danger. Posters advertising the event apparently had an idol giving an exaggerated wink and aiming a handgun gesture out of the poster with several Objects and green savanna grasslands in the background. Most of the companion girls attached to the weapons fair wore outfits modeled after an Elite's special piloting suit and a fair number of people dressed similarly wear also present in the crowds, which allowed for a real one to escape the cameras. Background The Gigant Hustler was organized following the incident caused by the Crown of the Northern Lights in the White Sea District. The four world powers feared the Sixth Branch specializing in psychological warfare that the group had been seeking to establish, which threatened the Object-based clean war structure. In order to put out the fire, they sought to drown out the historical impact by organizing the eight-way battle to the death between Objects, manipulating information to disguise it as a joint military exercise, scheduled for April 15th in the Kariba District.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 1 With the sense of danger thoroughly diluted by the information manipulation, the event was treated like a giant festival by the public, with over two million people coming from the safe countries to watch the battle. Chronology The Outer Gods On April 15th, as the battle got underway, the four powers dispatched ground forces to the battlefield in order to help turn the tides in their favor from behind the scenes. The battle initially began with a stalemate situation, with the Elites cautious of the risk of making moves that could influence the battle in their opponent's favor and of the others' movements.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 5 After the Legitimacy Kingdom pretended to have interfered with the Mobius Infinity's main cannons, five Objects moved to attack it with the Spider Joust trying to protect it by firing at them, but not able to do much against five Objects at once.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 7 However the Mobius Infinity soon destroyed the Sand Cluster and Self Deception with its main cannons, with the Gatling 033 having to sacrifice one of its main cannons to survive.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 9 The power displayed by the Mobius Infinity discouraged the surviving attackers from continuing and the battle was again returned to a wary, stalemate situation. However a sudden water leak from an underground vein, engineered by Nyarlathotep who had slipped into the battlefield, disrupted the Baby Magnum's movements, causing the other Objects to target it. Gatling 033 was one of the Objects which moved in, with "Oh ho ho" taunting Milinda as she did so, however the Baby Magnum used its secondary weapons to fill the ground below the Gatling 033 full of holes and knock it off balance.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 11 As the Baby Magnum came under concentrated fire, the Royal Residence moved into a defensive position to protect it. However the Mobius Infinity changed the angle of its cannons and fired a curving shot that bypassed the Royal Residence and struck the Baby Magnum in its cannon support structure. At the same time, Quenser and Heivia attempted to find a weakness in the Mobius Infinity to save the Baby Magnum.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 12Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 13 As Milinda was being pushed to her limit, "Oh ho ho" continued to taunt her, also revealing that the ECM110 was gathering footage from the battlefield which could be used as a 'reset button' to break the official image of the Gigant Hustler and force it to end should things not go their way. Having discovered the Mobius Infinity's use of ice crystals as reflectors, Quenser and Heivia devised a plan to exploit a weakness in the Object's technology, submitting their discovery to the Information Alliance radio prize show broadcast by the ECM110 as they put it into action.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 14 Gathering the artificial snow that had, they changed its nanotech core and shot it at the Mobius Infinity's reflectors using Heivia's Slingshot. The missile was intercepted, scattering the altered snow crystal cores around the reflectors, remaking them and causing them to fail to determine the bend of the cannon barrels, leading to the next shot of the main cannon missing.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 15 As the Mobius Infinity turned its secondary cannons on the two, the Baby Magnum took advantage of the distraction and shot through it with a low-stability plasma cannon, destroying it. With the destruction of the Mobius Infinity, the balance of power shifted towards the Legitimacy Kingdom and the remaining Capitalist Corporations Object sided with the Baby Magnum against the Gatling 033. Faced with an attack from three Objects, "Oh ho ho" ordered the ECM110 to use its reset button, leaking information to expose the true nature of the Gigant Hustler and bringing the battle to an abrupt end.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 16 Following the cancellation of the Gigant Hustler, due to the 'unforeseen trouble', ground units were extracted from the battlefield via helicopter. Faced with a potential lawsuit from the Capitalist Corporations due to Quenser and Heivia's leaking of the Mobius Infinity's secrets to the prize show, the Legitimacy Kingdom had the two pay with the cash prize they had won.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 17 Not long afterwards, the humiliated Acre Kiss-of-Rose, who had been banking on the Capitalist Corporations' victory, was abducted by Nyarlathotep, who had engineered and manipulated the circumstances behind the Six Branch incident and the Gigant Hustler in order to achieve revenge against Acre for causing the Soberania Disturbance and the death of his family.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 18 Participants Objects Non-Object *37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion (Legitimacy Kingdom) *Powered Suit unit (Information Alliance) *Mechanized combat engineers (Capitalist Corporations) *Valkyrie (Faith Organization) References Category:Events